List Of Feuds UrBn- -Zombie Had
Here is a list of people that UrBn-_-Zombie feuded with. SuicideBoy & KillerClxps This is the most well known feud UrBn-_-Zombie has had. This feud started before UrBn-_-Zombie was even a household name, literally. Because back when this feud started, UrBn-_-Zombie was known as xxXGuitarKidXxx. In June 9th, 2017, UrBn-_-Zombie uploaded a video called "1v1 Makes Another Kid Rage Quit". In the video, UrBn-_-Zombie had a 1v1 with a person named "coolkidtrunks" (later revealed to be KillerClxps) and he rage quits. A couple days after the video was uploaded, SuicideBoy (back then being friends) sent UrBn-_-Zombie a direct message telling him that he lies in his youtube videos. UrBn asked him how, and SuicideBoy said "When you 1v1ed my brother coolkidtrunks you said he rage quit but he didn't". UrBn replied back saying "No man, he clearly rage quit, and why are you involved in this, this has nothing to do with you". After sending that, SuicideBoy was talking smack to UrBn and was leaving hate comments on his videos. UrBn-_-Zombie dropped a diss track called "SuicideBoy666 diss track". He dropped the diss track because UrBn-_-Zombie said "I was tired of him talking a bunch of shit to me and my viewers, so then I was like you know what, enough is enough, so I dropped a diss track on him". A week after the diss track was released, a youtuber named FaZe Green (KillerClxps) told UrBn-_-Zombie to look at his channel. There was a video called "xxXGuitarKidXxx diss track coming soon". UrBn-_-Zombie tried to get his friends to dislike the video, but it didn't work. In August of 2017 KillerClxps dropped a diss track on UrBn-_-Zombie called "The Fall Of xxXGuitarKidXxx". Shortly after the diss track was released, it got a lot of hate. It got over 200 dislikes and only 2 likes. KillerClxps later took down the diss track for unknown reasons. In February, 2018, KillerClxps commented on UrBn-_-Zombies diss track saying "Ass I can do better". KillerClxps replied to his own comment saying "I will get revenge but first roast me I wanna see how good you are". UrBn-_-Zombie didn't know who KillerClxps was back then because he only knew him as FaZe Green. UrBn later found out who KillerClxps was because he went on SuicideBoy's channel and looked in the description. In the description it said "subscribe to my brother" and there was a link to KillerClxps' channel. UrBn-_-Zombie said that he got "really pissed" and in March, UrBn started to write a diss track on KillerClxps and SuicideBoy. Until July of 2018, KillerClxps was talking smack and sending hate comments on UrBns videos. UrBn-_-Zombie finally dropped a diss track on KillerClxps and SuicideBoy called "Ain't Got No Time" on August 19th, 2018. The diss track was a response to KillerClxps' diss track of his own and also dissed SuicideBoy. SuicideBoy later deleted his youtube channel because the diss track gave him a lot of hate. KillerClxps' channel is still on youtube but he doesn't upload on it anymore, as of November 2018. Master-_-Matt Belanger Having a feud with someone random is one thing, but having a feud with your friends....................... In November, 2017, UrBn-_-Zombie and Master-_-Matt Belanger were playing on Call Of Duty Black Ops 3 and out of nowhere, Matt was quote "pretending to be UrBn-_-Zombie." UrBn-_-Zombie stated that he was pissed off that Matt was pretending to be him. Matt and UrBn 1v1ed with snipers only and Matt started to use a different weapon and was saying that every kill that UrBn got was Matt's kill. Matt was also pretending to be UrBn-_-Zombie again and it made UrBn pissed off yet again. It was later revealed that Matt was recording the whole time Matt was trolling UrBn. He then uploaded a video on his channel called "Trolling UrBn-_-Zombie." Shortly after the video Master-_-Matt Belanger posted, UrBn-_-Zombie revealed to Matt saying that he was recording as well. UrBn-_-Zombie posted a video called "Kid Thinks He's Me On BO3" on November 18th, 2017. After this video was uploaded, Matt got a lot of hate on his youtube channel. All of UrBn's fans went and disliked all of Matt's videos and left a lot of hate comments. Matt tried to get his fans to hate on UrBn-_-Zombie but failed. In August of 2018, Master-_-Matt Belanger posted a comment on UrBn's video saying that he's sorry. UrBn-_-Zombie accepted his apology, assuming that Matt learned his lesson. After this, Matt stopped getting hate on his channel and the two are still friends today. Brandy Brandy and UrBn-_-Zombie actually know each other in real life. In August of 2018, Angels Don't Cry hired female singer Khloe Davis, and Brandy (Brandon) and Khloe were actually dating at the time. Brandon always held a grudge towards UrBn because he thought he would steal Khloe from him. During this time Brandon was talking smack to UrBn, calling him a snake, and an asshole. One time while Angels Don't Cry were preforming, Brandon came on stage and tried to punch UrBn in the back of the head. He failed however, and they took him off stage. Khloe later broke up with Brandon, and that's when he started to hate UrBn even more. On September 3rd, 2018, Brandon created a channel named "The Expose Channel" (Now named Brandy). He made this channel to try to quote "destroy UrBn-_-Zombie's youtube career." On the same day, Brandon uploaded a video titled "Exposing UrBn-_-Zombie." In the video, Brandon claims that one of UrBn's videos are fake. Brandy however, got a ton of heavy backlash from UrBn's fans calling him retarded, stupid, and a bitch. UrBn-_-Zombie didn't respond to his video and kept uploading regular videos like it was nothing. Two weeks later, Brandy dropped a diss track titled "The UrBn-_-Zombie Diss." This diss track got even more backlash than before by not only UrBn's fans, but also critics alike. UrBn-_-Zombie finally dropped a diss track on Brandy called "Bury The Hatchet," on November 22, 2018. The diss track was supposed to be released on November 19th but it got delayed. A couple days after the release of the diss track, Brandy tried to stab Bracket but ended up stabbing his friend Chain Hilton (Brian Hilton.) The diss track got taken down by UrBn-_-Zombie but then re-uploaded it. Mayogotti & Itzzzz_chance This feud started on Instagram, ironically. It started when UrBn's friends (DD3 & LCJacks) were feuding with Instagram user Itzzzz_chance. He was saying that "Mayogotti ain't fuckin' with you guys no more." (Because at the time, UrBn-_-Zombie, DD3, and LCJacks were friends with Mayogotti at the time.) At the time, UrBn didn't know what was going on because we wasn't checking his direct messages on Instagram, because everybody was in a group chat. After Itzzzz_chance left the message group, UrBn invited him back into the group, asking him what was going on. He ignored UrBn's question. UrBn-_-Zombie later messaged DD3 in the group chat telling him to join his party on PlayStation. Itzzzz_chance replied to UrBn talking smack about him and DD3. This resorted into a lot of name calling and LCJacks joined in. Mayogotti later joined the feud by talking smack to UrBn-_-Zombie, DD3, and LCJacks, taking itzzzz_chances's side. This made UrBn, DD3, and LCJacks hate Mayogotti. After a couple of days Mayogotti and Itzzzz_chance were talking smack to everyone yet again, which caused UrBn to make fake pictures mocking both people. While that happened, LCJacks and DD3 invited two of their friends to the message group to talk smack to them. This gave UrBn, LCJacks, and DD3 more confidence which got DD3 to drop a diss track on Mayogotti and Itzzzz_chance, however the diss track was taken down for unknown reasons. Mayogotti and itzzzz_chance made threats to DD3, and LCJacks, saying that there Instagram accounts would get deleted, however it never happened. On January 5th, 2019, itzzzz_chance messaged UrBn-_-Zombie a direct message saying this, "Hey ur about to get deleted :-)." After about two minutes after that, UrBn screenshots of their conversation and posted them on Instagram saying this, "This bitch really thinks that my Instagram account will get deleted. LOL. Funniest shit I heard all night." Nobody's Instagram account got deleted and everybody went their separate ways. JC McCoy, Richy Nx, And The Ricksmen This is the longest feud UrBn-_-Zombie has had, and this feud started before The Ricksmen were formed. This feud dates back in 2016, when UrBn-_-Zombie and JC McCoy (Jason McCoy) were long time friends. However, their friendship shifted away when UrBn-_-Zombie invited him, as well as his friend Brian "Chain" Hilton, to film a video. But Jason did nothing but be a rude to everybody. UrBn-_-Zombie later kicked him out of his house that night, and the next day UrBn and his friends pulled a prank on Jason to get him back. After the prank was over, Jason pulled out a pocket knife and cut UrBn-_-Zombie on the underside of his wrist. Ever since then, the two became instant rivals. There were a ton of incidents where Jason and his associates jumped UrBn-_-Zombie and his friends. One of them was when Jason, and two of his friends injured his then girlfriend Lucy Carmichael. Two months after that, Jason became friends with Rick Springfield (Richy Nx) who was someone that got Jason to do all of his dirty work for him. Examples are stealing from UrBn-_-Zombie and his friends, and jumping them. For months, they had no idea who Rick was. They way they found out was unknown. In late 2017, Jason was charged for allegedly raping someone UrBn was close to, which made his hate Jason even more. Jason went to jail, but was released by bail. In early 2018, Jason pulled a gun on UrBn-_-Zombie and held him at gunpoint. Jason was arrested and went to court the next day. He was sentenced to 1 year in jail. During the time Jason was in jail, Richy Nx and UrBn-_-Zombie started to have more beef with each other, which resulted in a lot of trash talking. In March of 2018, Richy Nx came over to UrBn's house uninvited, while UrBn was throwing a birthday party. Richy Nx started to break stuff in the house and threatened to hurt everybody. UrBn-_-Zombie later pulled a gun on Richy Nx. The next month, Richy Nx attempted to choke UrBn-_-Zombie, which ended up with Richy Nx to get arrested. In June of 2018, Richy Nx and UrBn-_-Zombie had a rap battle, which resulted in UrBn-_-Zombie winning. The rap battle was live streamed on youtube and was being viewed by over eight thousand people. After the rap battle, Richy Nx sent UrBn-_-Zombie death threats, and allegedly attempted to break into UrBn's house. In early 2019, before Jason was scheduled to be released from prison, Richy Nx formed the Ricksmen, which is a group where they claim to be gangsters. When Jason got out of jail, he became the leader of the Ricksmen. In April that same year, 5 people in the Ricksmen (including Jason, and Richy Nx) dropped a diss track on UrBn-_-Zombie called "The Zombie's Grave." The diss track was released on Soundcloud, but was taken down two hours after it's release for unknown reasons. When UrBn-_-Zombie was asked if he would respond, he said "Once I drop my diss track, it will be worth the wait." Minor Feuds * UrBn-_-Zombie once had beef with a guy online named OGMAN_GETS_Money. UrBn said that he was going to drop a diss track on his, but decided not to because of rumors saying that OGMAN went homeless. * YouTuber Silver Boy 348 and UrBn-_-Zombie used to be friends online, but turned against each other. UrBn dropped a diss track on him called "Chiepy710 Diss Track" but after a month of it being out, he took it down for unknown reasons. * In one of UrBn-_-Zombie's videos, he did a rap battle against a kid named Ibehm. Before the rap battle, Ibehm was in a ton of UrBn-_-Zombie's videos where UrBn trolled him. Ibehm talked a bunch of smack which later led up to the rap battle. After the rap battle was released, Ibehm made hate comments talking smack, but afterwards the two barely talked to each other.